A potential buyer may search (e.g., through an Internet) for merchandise through a variety of mechanisms (e.g., querying a search engine, querying a merchant website, etc.). When using the Internet, the potential buyer may browse offerings in a catalog of a merchant. Once the potential buyer finds an offering that the potential buyer wishes to consider purchasing in the catalog of the merchant, the potential buyer may use a price search tool (e.g., Froogle®) to compare prices of the offering across many different merchants.
The price search tool may require the potential buyer to enter a name of the offering. If the potential buyer does not know the name of the offering, the price search tool may be unusable to the potential buyer. In addition, the potential buyer may not be able to browse items in the price search tool because the price search tool may not provide relevant information when the potential buyer is unsure of a specific offering that the potential buyer is looking for.